Tigers Strike
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: (SEQUEL TO SHADOW TIGER) Kai and Po tell Peng who killed Tai Lung how far will Kai go to save his Parents? Meanwhile an enemy form Dai's past resurfaces. you don't have to read Shadow tiger first but it'll help.
1. Chapter 1

Tigers strike

I do not own Kung Fu Panda….yet.

Read and Review

I couldn't stand it any longer and since Shadow tiger is basically done I've decided to post the first chapter of Tigers Strike.

Special thanks to jweaks2016 for letting me use his electric staffs idea.

Dream or Vision

Kai, a seventeen year old White tiger Bengal mix stood in the aftermath of a great battle. It was raining and all his friends lay dead around him. Po, Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey all of them where dead; dead from blows from his staffs. Kai looked around the battlefield and saw his Father Dai on the ground near Master Tigress. Kai looked down at his hands and saw his bloodied staffs.

"No!" He said dropping them, backing away and falling to his knees. "No! No! No!" A sound made him turn around and he saw a semi visible figure rush at him, grab a sword, and stab him through the chest.

Kai woke up with a yell, panting covered in sweat back in his room at the Jade Palace, pulling a knife out from under his pillow. He looked around his dark room, and after he didn't see anyone, he laid back down. What on Earth had just happened? Had that been a nightmare or a vision? After a few minutes he fell back asleep, and since he was so tired, when the Gong sounded that morning, Kai didn't hear it.

"Kai, wake up!" The sound of his father's voice boomed.

Kai woke up, quickly got dressed, picked up his staffs and rushed into the hallway with the others.

"Good morning Master." Kai said, joining the others.

Kai watched as his Father Dai, Master of the Jade Palace limp past them. Dai's past injuries were starting to catch up with him, they could all tell.

Kai glanced sideways at his sister Kiera, who, unlike him, looked more like their mother.

"Today, you'll be training with each other." Dai said. "Po you'll train with Kai."

A small smile flashed across Kai's face.

"Yes master." They said running out of the barracks to the training hall.

In the Training Hall Kai and Po faced each other waiting for the other to strike.

"Make a move Panda." Kai said spinning his staffs in his hands, sparking them.

Po looked at the blue arcs of electricity and moved forward. Kai charged at Po swinging his staffs. Po dodged them, but Kai lashed out with his foot hitting Po in the chest. The big Panda stumbled backwards at first and Kai thought he was going to fall over, but he regained his balance and rushed at Kai. Po kicked at one of Kai's staffs knocking it out of his hand, but thanks to a bit of rope attached to the bottom Kai never fully lost his grip on his staffs.

Before either of could make another move a messenger burst into the Training hall.

"Croc bandits, in the village!" He said.

"Looks like trainings over." Kai said racing out of the Training hall with the others.

On the way out he grabbed a shield and ran towards the stairs tossing the shield in front of him.

"See you at the bottom!" he said riding the shield down like a snowboard.

When he neared the bottom Kai leaped of the shield, twisting in midair he landed in front of the Croc bandits drawing his staffs.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Get him!" the leader shouted.

The Croc bandits charged at Kai, who dodged out of the way of the axe aimed at his head and hit the croc with his staffs. The Croc yelled and fell to the ground. Kai caught a blow from another axe with his staffs and kicked the Croc back into the others.

"Retreat!" The leader yelled.

Kai placed his staffs on their scabbard on his back, picked up the cash box the Croc bandits had left behind and returned it to the stall owner.

"Here you go." Kai said handing the box back.

"Thanks." The stall owner said.

Only then did Kai recognize him.

"Peng!" Kai said, as the others caught up to him. "Hey guys, look who it is! It's Peng!"

Po slid to a stop. "I just remembered I've got some Dragon Warrior stuff to do." He said turning and running off.

"What was that about?" Peng asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out. So what are you doing back in the Valley?" Kai asked as they walked up the Jade Palace steps.

"I'm looking for the person who killed my uncle." Peng said.

Kai's heart skipped a beat. Kai thought his mother, Master Tigress, had killed Tai Lung years ago.

"I heard it was the Dragon warrior." Peng continued.

Kai's heart skipped a beat again. His father had been Dragon warrior at the time but had resigned since then, but Peng didn't know that.

"Why don't we go ask him about it?" Kai said referring to Po, the current Dragon warrior.

They walked into the Hall of Warriors.

"Hey, Dad." Kai said. "Peng's here, have you seen Po anywhere?"

"No, I haven't." Dai said looking up from the scroll he was reading. "Try the kitchen."

"Right." Kai said.

The two of them left the Hall of Warriors and headed for the Barracks. Out of the corner of his eye Kai thought he saw something and stopped to look at it.

"What is it?" Peng asked.

"Nothing." Kai said. "I just thought I saw something."

They walked into the barracks and found Po in the kitchen. When Po saw Peng he tried to run away again, but Kai blocked his path.

"Tell Peng what happened." Kai said standing in the doorway.

Po sighed and faced Peng. "Peng…I didn't kill Tai Lung. Master Tigress did."

"Po!" Kai said grabbing him.

Peng looked at Kai. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Kai said letting go of Po.

As soon as he said it Peng knocked Kai back into the hallway.

"I thought you were my friend!" He shouted as he attacked Kai.

Kai dodged or blocked most of Peng's attacks, but Peng was a really good Kung Fu fighter and soon forced Kai against a wall. Kai caught Peng's fist in his hand and produced the spring loaded blade hidden in his gauntlet and held it to Peng's neck. The blade was poisoned; one small cut and Peng would be dead in seconds. Kai stopped shocked at what he'd almost done.

"Peng…I…"

But Peng ran off before Kai could finish.

"What's going on in here?"

Kai looked and saw his mother, Master Tigress, standing nearby and stood up.

"Mom." Kai said. "Peng found out you killed Tai Lung."

"You told him!" Tigress said.

"No! Po did! Come on! We have to stop Peng." Kai said, drawing his staffs and running out of the barracks.

As he ran out again, Kai thought he saw something. It was like it was there, but wasn't at the same time. The figure from his dream flashed in his mind and Kai continued to stare at it until it moved and disappeared completely.

Kai ran off and caught up with Peng just he reached the Hall of Warriors.

"Peng!" Kai shouted as he caught up and stopped in front of him. "Peng listen to me. Listen, Master Tigress didn't have a choice Tai Lung was going to kill my father."

Peng seemed to relax a little then shouted. "Lair!"

He kicked Kai through the doors. Kai rolled and stood up drawing his staffs and igniting them.

"Peng don't do this." Kai said.

Just Then Dai appeared. Peng and Kai glanced at each other and ran towards Dai.

HA! Cliffhanger what's going to happen? Will Kai stop Peng? Who was the figure Kai saw?


	2. The Lin Kuei

The Lin Kuei

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

Read and Review

Kai and Peng rushed towards Dai; Kai swung his staff at Peng but missed. Peng put on an extra burst of speed and got ahead of Kai. Kai growled, sprinted ahead and tackled Peng just as he got close to his father. Kai pinned Peng to the floor.

"Listen!" He said. "My parents didn't have a choice. Tai Lung ambushed my dad in the middle of the night."

"Lies!" Peng hissed trying to fight Kai off.

"It's the truth Peng." Dai said. "I still have the scars from Tai Lung's attack."

Kai heard the sound of something flying through the air and moved out of the way.

But the throwing star still cut the side of his head making Kai yell in pain and put his hand to his head. Unaware of what had happened Dai rushed over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so." Kai said keeping a hand on his head.

More throwing stars flew towards them from above and they rolled out of the way.

"Where are those coming from?" Kai asked drawing his staffs and looking around.

He saw or rather heard the sound of a chain hammer and leaped out of the way. The hammer crashed into the ground where Kai had been a moment ago. Dai tossed a dagger at where the chain hammer had come from. Kai heard a yell and a thump as a body fell to the floor. More throwing stars flew towards Kai who caught them on his staffs. The three of them backed up towards the reflecting pool.

"What's going on?" Kai asked catching the chain from one of the hammers and pulling it out of the throwers hands.

"It's the Lin Kuei." Dai replied.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Assassins." Dai said back, jumping back to avoid a chain hammer.

"Where's Peng?" Kai asked looking around and not seeing the young snow leopard anywhere.

Kai moved to try and find Peng but was forced back by a chain hammer slamming into the ground in front of him. Kai stumbled backwards nearly falling into the pool, but regained his balance. He smiled at his father, but suddenly, a small throwing knife slammed into Kai's chest and he fell back into the pool.

Dai watched the water slowly turn red as his son floated in the pool.

Rage.

That was probably the best way to describe what Dai felt. Dai turned back to the Lin Kuei and unsheathed his swords, even though he hadn't used them for combat in years. Dai roared and charged at the Lin Kuei. He dodged out of the way of a chain hammer and sliced the chain with his sword. Dai spun avoiding a throwing knife and stabbed the wolf who'd thrown it.

"_Two down, two to go."_ Dai thought as the wolf fell to the floor.

Dai spun around in time to catch a blade with his swords. Dai kicked at the attacker which broke the engagement. But he aimed a spin kick at Dai, it knocked Dai's sword out of his hand.

While Dai was busy fighting, Kai climbed out of the pool coughing up water and collapsed on the floor. He heard the sounds of fighting and turned his head in time to see his father stumble backwards from being kicked. Kai also noticed he was weaponless. That made him nervous, since his father's weakness had always been his reliance on his weapons. Kai stood up, still weakened from the knife to his chest, and sparked his staffs.

Dai heard the sound of Kai's staffs being activated, looked towards the pool, and saw Kai standing there holding his staffs at his sides. Kai let out a mighty roar and charged at the Lin Kuei. Taking maybe four steps, he threw one of his staffs at the wolf as hard as he could; the staff hit the wolf in the back making the assailant yell and fall to the ground. Kai heard footsteps rushing at him and spun around delivering a kick to the remaining Lin Kuei. The wolf fell on to his back and Kai drew his back up weapon, a Wakizashi, spun it in his hand, and then plunged it into the wolves' chest. Kai pulled the sword out and placed it back in the sheath on his hip, then turned to his Father who was staring at him.

"What?" Kai asked.

Kai looked down at his chest the knife was no longer there but his chest saw covered in blood. With all the adrenalin running through his body he hadn't noticed he'd been wounded until now. Kai staggered and started to fall but his father caught him.

"Come on." Dai said "Let's get you back to the barracks."

"Wait…my staff." Kai said.

Dai leaned over and picked up Kai's staff. The weapon had originally belonged to him but he'd given them to Kai for his birthday.

The two of them stumbled into the barracks a while later.

"What happened?" Tigress asked, rushing over when she saw Kai.

"The Lin Kuei attacked us in the hall of heroes." Dai said to Tigress.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked seeing the blood on Dai.

"_I'm_ fine but Kai took a knife to the chest." Dai said laying Kai on the floor.

"I'm fine." Kai said. "Really. The knife wasn't even that big, look."

Kai held out the small knife that had hit him. Dai took it from him and looked at it. His mind flashed back to the battle near Gongmen city.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kai asked sitting up.

"Nothing, it's just the last time I saw a knife like this I…."

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I died." Dai said then left.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"Don't worry about it." Tigress said.

Later that night after his wound was bandaged, Kai laid tossing and turning in his bed. He was having another nightmare.

Kai stood on the same battlefield as before; rain poured off Kai mixing with blood as he stood surrounded by semi invisible enemies. The only reason he could see them was because of the rain. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder crashed. Kai sparked his staffs and the figures charged at him.

Kai woke up with a yell and nearly tumbled out of bed. He laid there for a moment panting.

"Are you okay?" Po's voice came from next door.

"I'm fine." Kai said getting up and leaving his room, heading for the training hall.

As soon as Kai walked outside he was soaked instantly. As Kai walked towards the training hall he saw a figure crouched on the roof top as the lightning flashed, he recognized him.

"Peng!" He shouted over the rain.

Peng jumped down from the roof and faced Kai.

Kai reached for his staffs, but realized he'd left them in his room along with his Wakizashi. The only weapon Kai had with him was the assassin gauntlet, and that was _the last_ thing he wanted to use against Peng. Lightning flashed again and Peng disappeared. Kai turned around on the spot and saw Peng standing directly behind him. Peng kicked Kai in the chest knocking him back, making Kai fall and land on his back in a puddle. Kai rolled as Peng stabbed at him with a sword then rolled the other way as Peng stabbed at him again. Given Peng's Kung fu skill Kai figured it might be best if he just ran off. Kai kicked Peng in the stomach knocking him back, then rolled over, stood up, and raced into the training hall. He looked around for a weapon he could use without hurting Peng. A pair of Shuko hand claws caught his eye; not technically weapons but climbing tools. Kai quickly slipped them on, scaled the wall of the Training Hall and crouched on one of the rafters as Peng entered the Training Hall.

"I know you're in here!" Peng called out, looking around.

Kai watched as Peng searched the Training Hall for him. Kai probably could have stayed crouched in the rafters all night but something caught his eye:

Three semi-visible figures sneaking up on Peng.

Peng suddenly turned around and saw the wolves, and Kai watched as Peng attacked the wolves. However, it's hard to hit what you can't see, and Peng was quickly pinned against the wall, dropping his sword. The wolf held Peng by his neck.

"Where is he?" The wolf demanded.

"Who?" Peng asked.

"The son of the Dragon Warrior! Where is he?" The wolf snarled.

"I don't…know…" Peng choked, gasping for breath as the wolf squeezed his neck.

The wolf snarled and drew his sword to kill Peng.

Kai had seen enough and jumped down on the wolves, kicking the first two out of the way and stabbing the third from behind with his poisoned blade. The wolf dropped Peng and fell to the floor convulsing and was dead a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked walking over to Peng and helping him up.

"You saved me." Peng said in shock.

"Of course." Kai said. "You're still my friend Peng."

Just then, a crash was heard behind them and they both spun around to see wolves rushing into the Training Hall. Kai and Peng looked at each other and grinned. Peng picked up his sword and Kai took one from a dead wolf.

They yelled and charged at the wolves.

Another cliffhanger!


	3. Hero's Downfall

Hero's downfall

Kai and Peng charged at the wolves when they got close. Kai jumped into the air flipping around and landing behind the wolves, and managed to cut down three of them before they figured out what was happening. Kai then glanced over at Peng who was fighting another group of wolves. He was doing really well until the wolves backed him against the obstacle course. One of the wolves kicked Peng, sending him flying backwards and slamming into the croc dummies and falling to the floor.

"Peng!" Kai shouted knocking a wolf back and rushing over to his friend.

Unfortunately, the wolves beat him there. One of them picked Peng up and held a dagger to his throat. Kai slid to a stop a few yards away holding his sword.

"Drop it." The wolf said pressing the dagger against Peng's neck.

"Let him go." Kai said dropping his sword but reaching behind him for the knife concealed in his belt.

"Don't." The assailant warned, making Kai move his hands so they could be seen.

Kai heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"What was that?" The hero asked.

The wolf laughed and said "boom" before dragging Peng away. It took a second for Kai to understand what he meant and raced out of the Training hall towards the Hall of Warriors.

"Dad!" He yelled as he ran.

Just as he reached the doors there was a massive explosion, sending Kai backwards. He grabbed onto the ledge with his hand and held on, but he started to slip, so he dug his claws into the rail. Looking down Kai saw the forest far below him as he started to pull himself up.

Kai looked at the burning remains of the Hall of Warriors and fell to his knees, sobbing. A moment later, the Furious Five showed up, minus Tigress. Kai felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Po standing behind him. Kai shook Po's hand off and stood up before letting out a growl and heading back to his room to retrieve his weapons. Kai changed into a black ninja outfit, slung his staffs over his back, and belted on his Wakizashi. Kai heard a knock on his door and opened it to see Po. Kai already knew what he was doing here.

"Where are you going?" Po asked in a concerned tone.

"After the people who murdered my parents." Kai replied sternly.

"Revenge isn't how we do things." The panda said.

"You can't stop me Po." Kai snarled. "I have to do this."

"I know how you feel." Po said. "Lord Shen killed my parents…."

Kai turned on Po and seethed, venom flowing in his voice. "How can you possibly know how I feel? You barely knew your parents. Stay out of my way."

With that, the young hero walked past Po.

Kai was halfway down the Jade Palace stairs when he paused. For a brief moment he thought about going back but went against it. He was going to kill whoever was responsible for his father's death. Kai reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the village. He was totally unaware that his father was watching him disguised wearing a dark cloak. Eventually, Kai wandered out of the village.

Dai hated deceiving his family this way. But faking his death was the only way to get the Lin Kuei off their backs.

Once Kai was out of sight Dai pulled the hood down and turned to Po, who had made his way to where he was. "I hate this."

Po was the only one who knew Dai was in fact still alive.

"I know." Po said. "Come on let's go before someone see's you."

Dai put the hood back up and they left the village.

"Kai, wait!" A voice called out from behind the hero.

He stopped and turned around to see Kiera running towards him.

"You can't leave." She said stopping a few feet from him. "At least wait until after Dad's funeral."

Kai sighed "Alright, I'll stick around for a few more days. But I'm not staying at the Jade Palace. I'll stay in the village. Mr. Ping has a spare room."

**A few days later**

Dai's funeral was held in the center in the village. Everyone showed up, even a wolf and an eagle Kai had never met. Since there was no body to bury they filled the coffin with some of Dai's personal items: the armor he'd worn during the battle at Gongmen City, his Kunai Daggers and throwing stars, and his Kodachi Swords, which would be displayed in the new Hall of Hero's once it was finished.

No one saw Dai crouched nearby on a roof top wearing a dark hooded cloak.

Kai remained by the grave site after everyone had left.

"I'm sorry Dad." He said before walking away.

"I'm sorry too." Dai whispered.

The Dragon Warrior hadn't been the best father over the years with being gone a lot protecting China and, in a few cases, going to other countries like Japan. In fact, he briefly remembered his trip to Siberia. With a sigh, Dai slipped off the roof top and disappeared into the night.

Kai left the valley and the first place he went was Peng's house to try and find him. He entered the house and the smell of blood hit him like a wall. Kai searched the house for the source, found a bloody sword lying on the floor, and picked it up. He continued searching the house and found Peng on the floor in one of the rooms with a large cut on his back. Kai dropped the sword and rushed over to him. He heard a crash and whirled around. Whoever had done this was still here. Kai picked the sword back up and searched around the house moving as quietly as he could. He saw someone searching the house for something. Kai quietly snuck up on the person, sword in hand. He grabbed the figure from behind and pressed the sword against his neck.

"Move and I'll kill you." Kai whispered. "You're going to answer some questions for me. Nod, if you understand."

The person nodded.

"Now, did you attack my friend?" Kai asked.

"No! I'm just a thief." "I didn't attack anyone! I heard you walk in and thought you were the person that lived here."

Kai growled and pressed the sword against the thief's neck.

"It's the truth I swear!" The thief said in a panicked voice.

"Did you see who attacked him?" Kai asked.

"No, but I heard them." The thief responded, starting to shake a little.

Normally information like that wouldn't be that helpful but since the Lin Kuei were back, Kai figured it had to be them.

"Come with me." Kai said grabbing the thief by the back of their shirt. "I'm taking you to the Jade Palace."

They got about three steps out the door before an arrow nearly hit Kai in the face. Kai saw a dozen or so wolves and ducked back into the house with the thief.

"Tell me you know how to fight." Kai seethed.

The thief pulled out a two daggers and adjusted them in their hands. "I can hold my own."

"Just a thief huh?" Kai asked seeing the daggers.

Back at the Jade Palace Kiera had an extremely bad feeling. Eventually she gave up on getting to sleep and got up, leaving the Jade Palace heading towards Peng's house.


End file.
